A Chain of Events
by arubyredpendant
Summary: Sweet children don't always grow up to be sweet people. Clary, Jace, Jon, Izzy, and Alec have all grown up together and at this point, they are actually beginning to grow up. They are now in the real world, getting mixed up with demons, Downworlders, the Clave and their own parents.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_**{Morgenstern Mansion, May 1998}**_

Clary stood facing Jace at the altar. She was dressed in a fluffy, tulle dress that shimmered gold in the spring sunlight. It was slightly big for her and hung off of her small frame. Her hair was in a braid, just as her mother had done it that morning, but had several wildflowers sticking out, forming a crown on her head. She was barefoot, just like the rest of them. Jace had a goofy grin on his face and he pinched Clary's palms that rested in his hands. Alec was in front of the two, holding out a book that was flipped to a random page. Apparently, it was called _The Almanac of Demon Deformities_. His hair was sticking out in odd places, like always and he was reciting the Shadowhunter wedding ceremony.

"Now, it is time to draw your runes." Alec said.

He handed Jace a permanent black marker. Jace popped open the cap and stuck it between his teeth. He pulled down Clary's shirt some and drew the rune of wedded union on her chest. He finished swirling the ink along Clary's creamy, unmarked skin and handed her the pen to do the same. They threw the marker on the ground beside them and waited for Alec to continue.

"Okay, guys. You can kiss now."

They peck each other on the lips bashfully and turned to face their 'audience'. Their audience happened to consist of Clary and Isabelle's collection of stuffed creatures. Isabelle erupted into a fit of laughter and clapping. She twirled around sending her purple dress in circles around her and flowers flying off of her. Her black hair billowed around her as she jumped up and around.

"Yay! You're married! It's our turn next, Jonny." Isabelle winked at Jon, who was standing next to Jace.

Jon blushed and looked away while Izzy batted her eyelashes, slowly leaning toward him.

"No more weddings today," said Alec, "All that priesting has me pooped."

Clary and Jace laughed, whereas Izzy hmphed, and Jon breathed a sigh of relief. They all trotted through the back door and into Morgenstern Mansion, where Clary and Jon lived with their parents, Jocelyn and Valentine. Izzy and Alec lived down the way in Lightwood Mansion along with their brother Max and their parents, Maryse and Robert. Jace was an only child that lived a few acres from Morgenstern Mansion in Herondale Mansion with his mother and father, Celine and Stephen. The five children had been companions since day one, seeming how their parents had been friends through school and adulthood. They were all in an organization together called The Circle. Valentine had created The Circle when the group was in high school. Basically, what they did was talk about the flaws in the Claves government, and ways to improve it. All they really did was talk and pitch a few ideas here and there to the Clave throughout the years.

The five kids went straight to the kitchen and requested for snacks and refreshments to Jocelyn.

After they were all settled in and chowing down on their afternoon snack Jocelyn asked, "So, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Clary and I got married." Jace answered simply.

"Well, I see." Jocelyn said with a hint of a smile. "You two are insane. Simply inseparable." She laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hmph. We're not insane. Are we Alec?" Clary asked.

"Only a smidge." Alec replied.

"A smidge is okay. I guess." She said.

They all finished their oranges and got up. "Clary, darling." Jace sung. "It is time for our honeymoon."

"What's that?" Clary questioned.

"It's where married people go after they're married."

"Where do we go?"

"You'll see soon. You ask way too many questions, darling. So many questions that _I'm _starting to question being married to you."

"You would never!" Clary gasped and put her small hand over her chest.

"You're right," Jace said. "I want to go on a honeymoon too bad to do that."

Clary breathed a sigh of relief. Jace grabbed her hand any pulled her through the French doors leading out to the garden. Izzy started blowing kissed and yelling goodbye; sending them farewell on their honeymoon. Alec and Jon weakly waved and said goodbye. Clary blew a kiss and ran through the rose garden with Jace. They passed right through the middle of a hydrangea bush and into a clearing between the Herondale and Morgenstern properties. They ran right to a grove of pear trees.

"Come on darling, I'll help you up." Jace cooed.

Clary grabbed onto the lowest branch and put her foot on Jace's intertwined hands. He pushed her up and she continued climbing. He grabbed ahold and hoisted himself up. He followed her to the very top and sat on a sturdy branch. They were just high enough that when they sat up straight, theirs heads stuck out of the top of the tree. The sun was just setting casting orange and red hues across Idris. In the distance, the demon towers were a pale red reflecting the color onto everything it could reach. Jace plucked two yellow pears off of the nearest branch and handed one to Clary. She took a large bite and a stream of juice ran across her lips and down her chin. The pear was sweet and juicy. Just like that moment.

"Jace?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Are we going to be married forever?"

"Yes, forever sounds good to me."

* * *

**Awe! Young Clace love. Next chapter will be present time 2007. **

**Love y'all. R&amp;R. **

**With love, YourShadowhunterBitch**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**{Herondale Mansion, July 28**__**th**__**, 2007}**_

Through the thick, twisted branches of the willow tree, Clary could see the party was in full swing by now. It was only eight 'o' clock and yet there were masses of people grinding and swinging to the music that was pounding out of the speakers that some warlock had "borrowed". The crowd was littered with colorful hair, talons, runes, and fur. Said warlock had opened up a portal in the field behind the mansion so that Downworlders were welcome to join. Since the mansion was still outside of the borders of Alicante, there were no tricks to the trade of portalling out here.

It sure was a charm that most of the older Shadowhunters were out on business in Dubai, leaving all of the teenagers to party all weekend. _Oh joy, _Clary thought.

Clary, unlike most of the young Shadowhunters at the party, was not so much into this partying crap. She believed it was more of a way to get laid, get drunk, or get… dead. She didn't really want to go down any of those roads. So instead, she climbed the ancient willow tree that overlooked the courtyard behind Herondale mansion and sat on the branch that protruded most of the way into the yard. There, she people watched and sipped on a peach tea and vodka. It was very peaceful and sort of nostalgic. It brought back memories of when she, Jon, Jace, Izzy, and Alec were young children and used to climb the tree and swing and flip off of the knotted limbs. That's actually where most of them acquired their agility from.

"Yo, Clary" Yelled Bat, a werewolf slash bartender.

"Hey Bat." Replied Clary.

"Do ya need another drink?"

"Sure," She called, "But this time, don't be so dainty with the vodka."

"Well, I would never call m'self or m' drinks "dainty", but sure. I won't treat ya like a lightweight."

"Good, because we both know I'm not." She chuckled.

Bat gave her a grin as she tossed her empty cup to him. Clary continued her people watching. She spotted a fairy with so many earring on her pointed ears that they looked simply silver. She was dancing with a warlock that had green skin, white hair, and tiny little horns poking through his snowy locks. He looked sort of familiar now that she thought about it. She picked Izzy out of the crowd, she was wearing a blood red full length, satin dress. She was twirling around with a nerdy looking boy in a band shirt and jeans. He looked oddly mundane. And definitely un-Izzyish. Whatever.

Clary looked down at her own outfit, in which Izzy had picked out for her. She had a pearly white, tea length dress that had a lace collar that gathered up in a choker around her neck. Her hair had been straightened, and re-curled into soft ringlets that framed her face. Izzy had erased her freckles, painted her lips, and attached fake eyelashes onto her shimmery eyelids. Whenever Izzy dressed Clary up she always made her look like quite the feisty heartbreaker. When she was done up, she was known as "Satine", like the performer from the movie, _Moulin Rouge_. Although, unlike the original Satine, she didn't have any interesting story, beauty, or gorgeous death.

Clary watched as the night went on, people started getting more rambunctious, gutsy, and most of all, drunk. There were several people dancing on the roof, bathing in the fountain, and getting freaky in the garden. This was the point in the night where things got interesting. You know, a fight, a scheme, a fire. The action part of the drama film. Whatever you wanted to define it as, it was still interesting.

Clary was glancing around watching the people bounce through the courtyard. She decided it was definitely time abandon her perch before people wanted to climb up and bug her. Too late. She turned around and saw Sebastian Verlac climbing over to her, where she was nimbly resting against a fork in the limb.

"Hey, Clary," He slurred, obviously intoxicated, "Or, I mean, _Satine_. That's what they call you, hmm? Like that sexy, fiery, redhead, in that one movie."

"What do you want Sebastian?" Clary sneered.

"You." He stated simply before lurching himself onto Clary.

Clary let out a high pitched squeal before Sebastian clamped a hand over her mouth. She tried to flip him, punch him, kick him, but she couldn't. Because, even though she had years of training to be an elite Shadowhunter, so had he. Sebastian was definitely drunk, but there was no question he was much stronger than Clary, who was built to be agile, not powerful.

"You better whisper little girl, we don't want anyone to hear what's about to happen. You see, I like you. You're sexy, and I want you to be mine. _Only mine._ So I've decided, since I've downed quite a bit of liquid courage, I'm gonna use it to take you in every way I please."

Clary felt tears streaming down her face. She bit his hand, but he didn't budge. The alcohol had already numbed him beyond anything she could repair tonight. He lowered his head and started kissing and sucking her neck, creating bruises in the shape of his mouth. His hand slowly creeped up her dress. Although, the booze was clouding his mind, so instead of lifting up her dress he decided to simply rip it along the front.

"Mmmm, nice panties." Sebastian commented as if he was talking about today's weather.

Clary instantly scolded herself for allowing Izzy to con her into wearing her nice underwear. She claimed that, "the white will blend in" and "you just might get lucky" all with a wink. Sebastian continued his assault by groping and grabbing her breasts in a way that was utterly painful. She was a modest B cup and his large hands were fisting them harshly. She whimpered and Sebastian replied with a squeeze to her jaw. He continued eating and sucking until he got bored and ripped the dress the rest of the way, along her bosom. He unclipped her bra and hung it on a smaller branch beside them, so no one would notice a bra falling from the tree. He began biting and sucking her breasts much like he had before.

As he started to unbutton his trousers, she knew it was time to think. _Stop crying, it won't help you_, a voice said in her mind. She couldn't find anything to help her and by now, the sobs were overwhelming and making her head cloudy. And finally, as he had his pants down to his knees, she thought of it.

In a last attempt, she rolled herself over, which threw her from the tree. She cascaded the twenty foot drop, and it made her feel free. It was an Alice in Wonderland moment. Her hair and dress twirled and flapped in the air around her, her arms were extended like a bird taking flight, and her tears were whipped away by the wind. She saw the people around her start to turn around and gasp at her falling-flying-from the tree. But, that's when she hit the ground.

**Welp, that's the start to the real story. The last chapter was just insight on the five amigos history together. If you guys would like, I can make another chapter (and post it separately) about their history. Now that I think about it, I could do a **_**spin off**_**! OOOOh that would be fun. Each chapter would be a different story or a new age. I would work out the details when it comes to it. Probably not right now. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I probably don't own the Mortal Instruments, or anything in them but, I don't know. I also don't own Satine from Moulin Rouge…**

**Hmm. Now we're done with the obvious! Bye 'til next time.**

**Cheers,**

**YourShadowhunterBitch **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_**{Herondale Mansion, July 28**__**th**__**, 2007, later}**_

Clary suddenly had an odd sensation run through her body, it wasn't pain necessarily, but a rush of numbing adrenaline. She almost felt well enough to stand up. Above her she saw Jace, and Izzy. For a moment she questioned what was happening but then it all came back. Sebastian had tried to rape her, so she had thrown herself off of her spot twenty feet above the ground. _Damn, that hurt. _She felt the familiar sting of a _stele_ drawing an _irataze _near her heart. She felt all of the pain pulsing through her fade, but with the pain went the adrenaline. She felt so drained that she could've easily closed her eyes and dozed off right there where she was laying on the courtyard.

"Clary!" Snapped Jace, trying to pull Clary out of her reverie. "What the hell happened to you?"

Clary suddenly noticed how exposed she was in front of the hoard of people surrounding her. Her dress was ripped all the way along the front, and she was missing her bra. Her breasts were quite noticeable, and the torn dress was nowhere near covering them. A loud sob escaped her, and she covered her eyes. She felt so vulnerable in that moment. Isabelle hooked her arms under Clary's armpits and hoisted her up bridal style. Jace turned around shooing away everyone, the party was over.

Isabelle crossed the patio and through the French doors. She passed the kitchen and went into the downstairs living room, setting Clary on the Satin couch. When Clary looked up, Jace, Jon, Izzy, and Alec were sitting in the room in front of her, all of their faces matched concerned. The place didn't feel warm and pulsing anymore, there was a considerable chill lingering the valley of Idris. And it seemed to be radiating off of this room. Clary pulled her dress—that was more like a robe now—tighter around her.

"What happened, darling?" Asked Alec, he gave her a look that that could only say, 'I'm here for you, babydoll.'

"I don't really want to talk about it." Clary whispered, she was slowly retreating into the fluffed cushions.

"Well I think we deserve an answer!" Jace growled, which made Clary get teary eyed all over again. "So tell us, why did you fall from a tree mostly naked?"

Clary could see Izzy's face registering shock after obviously putting two and two together. She got a little teared eyed herself and gave Clary a good once over.

"Guys, we should give her some time to rest and recuperate. Whatever she went through tonight," Izzy said with an ounce of grief, "Obviously deserves some time off. Come on, sweetheart."

As Izzy helped Clary out of her position of the couch she could see the emotions running through the boys faces. Jace looked aggravated, which sort of scared Clary, she didn't want Jace to be _mad _at her for what happened. Alec looked curious, yet still empathetic, even though he still only had a slight idea of what went down. The only way to describe Jon's emotion was straight out worried. He looked like he was going to birth a cow.

Isabelle and Clary went through the hallway of the mansion, Clary's bare feet slapping against the cold marble and Izzy's heels clicking along. Izzy swung open the large grand entrance and let Clary pass through. Isabelle hooked an arm around Clary's shoulders and led her across the street, through the vineyard, and into the Lightwoods mansion. After shuffling up the plush winding stairwell to Izzy's room on the third floor they both plopped down on her large king sized bed. Clary glanced around at Izzy familiar sparkly black walls. They were filled with pictures of the girls, Jon, Alec, and Jace throughout the years. As she scanned the room she could see a picture of her and Izzy after Izzy had gotten her first runes. Another where the three boys had their heads poking out of the top of the hydrangea bush behind Morgenstern mansion, and another where the five of them were all sitting on the beach of Lake Lyn, watching as the fourth of July fireworks were lighting the sky above them.

Isabelle was busy in her closet, throwing skirts, shirts, and jeans every which way, making her already clothes covered floor messier. A bra landed on Clary's head and the two couldn't help but giggle. Izzy came crawling out of her sinkhole of a closet. She handed Clary a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Clary took off her ruined dress and chucked it into Izzy's wastebasket. She felt relieved. She slid the over-sized t-shirt on and pulled up the sweats after she folded the waistband over a few times so they were 'Clary sized'. She grabbed the pink, fuzzy blanket strew haphazardly at the end of Izzy's bed and wrapped it around her. She propped herself against the full body pillow and waited for Izzy to start talking.

"So," Izzy said awkwardly as she burrowed under her comforter. "Who was it?"

"Sebastian." Clary stated simply. She wasn't really willing to expand on things unless she was asked to.

"Did he, you know, go _all_ the way?" She gulped.

"No. I flung myself out of the tree before that could happen."

"Okay." Izzy said. She just looked at the wall for a moment before popping back in. "So, is it time to watch a Disney movie now?"

Clary looked her right in the eye, "Do I get to pick?"

"Always for you, my darling." Izzy replied with a glint in her eye.

* * *

Ariel was moments away from signing Ursula's contract so she could have legs when there was a knock on the door. When there was no answer, Alec peeked his head in to see what the girls were up to. He open the door a bit wider and the three boys came filing in one by one. They all looked kind of bashful like they were intruding on some girl voodoo. And from what they saw on the screen, it was absolutely possible.

"Will you tell us what happened now?" Jon begged.

"We're sorry for being pushy earlier." Alec added.

"Yeah, whatever. Will you tell us?" Jace said, with a trace of hostility edging his voice.

Clary was fed up with Jace's dickish ways today. "Jace, do you have to be such an asshole? So hostile? Are you on your man period or something? Because I went through something scarring today and I would appreciate some support."

"Then just _tell _us!" Jace growled.

"Fine! You wanna know? I was almost _raped _today." Clary yelled. She was enraged by Jace's selfish behavior. She turned her head away from them as a few traitor tears slipped down her face. She looked through the window where the stars were dancing and making constellations. The moon was just a sliver, but it was still giving off an eerie glow across the valleys of Idris. She could see her house, Jace's house and the ranch down the road, all drowning in the midnight moonlight.

"Clary, I-I had no id-" Jace began.

"No," Clary cut him off, "Just go away, Jace. Leave me alone."

Jace couldn't find the words to say, so he just stuttered out of the room. With Alec and Jon in tow.

* * *

**Chapter two, everybody! So, I'm realizing a chapter too late that this story is a little more than T. Last night I bumped up the rating to M. Honestly, it feels better because it gives me artistic freedom to do whatever I please with my story while not in the boundaries of a T rating. I hope you guys understand and still stick with this story. I would **_**really **_**appreciate it. While we're on the subject of appreciation, I would love it if you guys would review! Help me expand by telling me what to improve on and what you think I did well. I brightens my heart just to see an "I love it!" anyway. Thanks guys. Feel free to PM me about suggestions, or just if you want to chat. I need friends. Okie dokie, guys. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, ya know, if you **_**haven't **_**noticed. **

**BYE FRIENDS.**

**YourShadowhunterBitch**


End file.
